


Gotta wait for the big things to come

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Beth had always been waiting for the lionesses call up.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 69





	Gotta wait for the big things to come

**Author's Note:**

> Again not checked by anyone but me, sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Also I have no idea how the call ups come. 
> 
> And, finally. Thank you for all the ideas, I'm working on a few of them. Anymore please drop a comment.

The new season was back up and running. Her ankle was healing nicely, going to eindhoven had helped her massively, not only could she relax. But, Daan had talked psv vrouwen into letting them use some of their training facilities, so that beth could work on her rehab sooner. Just training with Daan was strangely relaxing in itself, the Dutch had a very different way to train compared to the lionesses. Her only negative issue would be Daan's taste in music. 

Beth had missed the first 2 games of the season, but if missing 2 meant she'd be there for all of their cup games she was okay with it. 

She knew that Kim had received her invite to join team GB, Jordan and Leah had received theirs too. It was no secret that Phil was struggling with choices, only 18 could go, and Beth had the most recent injury. 

At home she'd been with Daan when she'd got her call up, of course it was a given that her girlfriend would get hers. She was such an important part of the team, definitely a reason they called her the little magician.

Straight away Daan had gotten excited about them playing against each other, "you lionesses are really going to have to stop choking, cause I want to play you in the final." Beth gave her a small shove 

"Choking? Ha ha. Such a comedian. There's still the US going, so someone will have to beat them. Plus we don't even know if I'm going. Might just be sat in the crowd wearing my best wag wear."

Daan moved in closer, pulling Beth in from her waist, "don't be silly, of course you are. Best winger in England. He'd be an even more incompetent manger if he doesn't. Though you know I have a soft spot for you in my clothes."

Later she had been there when Lisa told the team she too had a call up. Lisa then took great pleasure in telling Viv she was going to kick her ankles if they played each other. She watched as the whole Arsenal squad were celebrating in the social room. Looking over to her girlfriend who was currently hugging Lisa, congratulating her on her place, she just couldn't stay there, and quietly slipped out for some air. 

Outside she took a seat on the floor, there was the heat from the low winter sun, and the crisp air. All of it was both comforting and worsening her mood. She had worked so hard to get her place in the lionesses. Worked so hard avoiding getting her ankles cracked, and one time, and she loses her spot. 

Once you're out of the England squad it's so hard to get back in, if she's honest, she was furious. Said had an amazing year with arsenal, she was one of the best for England, and that damn Everton pitch, could have taken it from her. 

She felt a ball roll into her back, "I'm not in the mood." Came her curt reply. 

"I think you are in a mood." Her girlfriend sat beside her. "What's up?" 

"Nothing." She said turning away from Daan. 

"It's not nothing." The older woman reached for her arm to turn her attention to her. "Please?" 

"No, it's silly, and it'll make me sound like a child." Daan laughed, smiling at her girlfriend, which in turn, made Beth finally smile. "Don't say anything to that. Just don't judge me?" Daan nodded, "I'm happy for them all, everyone that got a call up. But, I haven't. And you're so excited for us to both go to the Olympics. There's more people looking for a position, and you say I'll get it, but I just came back from an injury, and I love watching you play, and being able to support you, of course I do, but it's not the shame." The older woman was just looking at her, "and you think I'm being a brat, and I'm rambling." 

"No, no I don't think that. You know I'm number one Beth Mead fan, but not just because I'm madly in love with you, but you are that good."

"I know you're being nice. But, it's just making me feel worse. Literally everyone I know has heard, except me. I'm sorry, I'm worried."

"It's okay, I can stop. But only cause I know you'll get a call up, and when you do, I'll be waiting for a thank you present. It'll involve… " The brunette paused, placing a finger on her chin as if she were thinking, "involve something lacey, little bit of thigh. Yep, that's it." She laughed after Beth shoved her a little. 

"Is that all you think about?" 

They sat there a little longer before the rest of the team made their way out ready to train. Beth tried to push it down. 

It had been another 3 days of waiting, Beth had been looking forward to the day off. Finally could get her head out of that football mindset. Lisa had somehow managed to convince her to partake in one of the we play strong videos. They'd be doing a version of 'arsenal cribs', Daan had told her she was okay with them doing it in the house, but she didn't want to be there for it. 

Beth had told Daan to tidy up her side of the walk in closet, her girlfriend could never be called the tidiest, it had resulted in the Dutch woman moving clothes from one side to the other. 

The doorbell rang, and a less than enthusiastic Daan made her way to open it, Lisa stepped through, "always grumpy as usual, Dvd. I got your post for you, Princess." Shoving it into Daan's hands. 

Immediately Lisa pulled out her camera, "shall we get started? You off now Dvd?" 

Handing an envelope to Beth she grabbed her keys, "Yes boss." 

Beth stopped what she was doing looking down at the envelope, she recognised the envelope, had received one before. "It's from the England camp. You open it." She said giving it back to Daan. 

"You sure?" She watched as her girlfriend opened the letter, pulling it out, her eyes scanning over it. She folded it back over, Beth felt her whole stomach drop. She hadn't gotten called up, she knew it. Daan smiled at her, "I'm going to be all over you like a rash when we play each other!" Pulling her into a hug and jumping up and down, like an excited puppy, Lisa soon joining in. 

She took the letter from her girlfriend, "I'm going?" Shock didn't even cover it, she was sure she wasn't going this year. 

"I told you! You owe me now." The Dutch woman cheekily said, kissing Beth. 

"I don't even want to know, do I?" Lisa laughed, "can we get on with this now, I do have a life too, you know." Beth was still staring at the paper in her hands, "Bethany!" giving Beth a little push to pull her out of her shock. 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'm coming." She looked at Daan, "See you in a second?" 

Daan shook her head, "I'll stay if that's okay?" Seems like everything was giving Beth a shock. 

Lisa started the camera, "Action." 

Going from room to room, "So this is the kitchen, protein shake corner, always got to be cookies and cream," Lisa following behind Beth, Daan slacking behind. "Hallway, the 70million shoes that we own. Living room slash dining room." Beth went to move towards the stairs. 

"Bethany, be more enthusiastic, please." Lisa rolled her eyes. 

"And these are the stairs, where we walk, to go up to the next floor." She joked. "Bathroom, the entire collection of Boots is in here," She gestured to all the things on the counter, "um, the bedroom?" She questioned as she looked over to Daan. 

Her girlfriend took the camera from Lisa, "Yep, to the bedroom, seeing as Beth doesn't know how to give a tour." She lead them to the bedroom, filming everything. "Here it is, Beth's side is so messy." She gestures to one of the sides where it seems from what Beth can see, Daan has taken all of her clothes and just dumped them of her side. "Think of me, I have to share a room in these conditions, plus she snores." Lisa nearly snorted, Daan took them to one of bedside tables, "this picture, the cutest baby in the entire world." She picked up the frame, it was a photo of Daan, Ame and herself all cuddling on the couch. Beth had no idea quite what her girlfriend was doing. They weren't in the closet, but they didn't announce it to the world. "The walk in closet, the most important bit, other than the fact that Beth is so messy." She opened the door to it, again Beth could see she has simply moved all her clothes to her side. 

"I'm pretty sure that's all your stuff!" 

"Don't listen to her," Daan walked back out taking the camera up to the third floor." Opening another door, "Guest room, very boring, Beth decorated it after Dom moved out." She made a snoring noise, and finally opening the last door, "and now my trophy room." Beth watched her laugh, she really didn't expect this to happen. They all walked in, Daan heading for the rails they had up. "This side, Beth's. Old England shirts, all different numbers, very confusing. Sunderland," They watched her move to the other side. "Now the interesting side, all my winning Netherlands shirts, old arsenal ones, number 21. Psv. Shirts I've swapped, cause I'm super popular. And now to the awards, player of the year, Euro, World Cup final." 

Beth had had enough, her girlfriend was so dramatic, "okay, let's talk about this one, made by the best niece," she started to read out the award, "Worlds best tante, oh what's that tante Beth." 

After a couple more minutes watching them couple jokingly bicker, Lisa had left. Beth couldn't believe how the day had panned out, call up and Daan being completely out and open about their relationship. 

"What was that about today? I thought you didn't want to be part of it."

"You've been so worried about the Olympic call up, and I just thought, I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you, in life and in my career. Plus, you owe me cause I knew you'd be called up." Daan handed her a bag from almost nowhere. Looking at the side of it, Beth read Victoria Secret. 

"You are worse than a teenage boy." Beth rolled her eyes as the two of them ran up the stairs to celebrate.


End file.
